Usuario:Princess Dropet 1
Holi soy Mi la maniatica infantil para much@s thumb|raru :)thumb|266px|Turu Es Mi en Deception of a past, prox 8Dthumb|Raru ajajathumb|:/thumb|Disque jajajathumb|:¨3 nadie me cree, dibujo rapido, pero cutethumbthumb|Esta raro y feo, pero me obligaron a subirlo con tutorial .___.thumb|Conejo tan raro con nariz de rodolfo el reno .___. feoothumb|je es lo que más me importathumb|Conejita and Ositothumb|Turururu su vestido lu amo¡¡¡, disque soy yothumb|Ja celossthumb|Jejejethumb|Forever ángel dibujo mioooooooooothumb|Forever ángel ♥♥♥thumb|Pss que digo ya me inspire para otro comic je :)thumb|Me dicen loca e infantil por ser mega fan de hda Xdthumb|Dibujo que hice en una party je me quedo extrañothumb|Je una de las portadas no me culpen por las sombras nunca eh hido a un lugar a aprender todo eso, yo solita eh tratado de emprender thumb|Yo :3 ''Sobre mi'' INMADURA YO? si ja Proximamente en devianart turururu Nadaremos, nadaremos en el mar el mar el mar, que hay que hacer, nadar nadar. Lo se estoy bien guapetona XDD¡¡ Mitz la artista jejeje proximamente solo en cines tururu ♥ HDA♥ La razon de mi INSPIRACION *____* cosaa¡¡¡ Que viva Mexico XD¡¡¡ soy mexicana de corazon, Chocolate .____. Hago fanarts de hda que cada dia son maiz lindos. Proximamente Mi :) dibujando 8D awwww., esque dibujo mejor en tableta pero psss todavia no me la dan. Cosas que odio .___. •Que se burlen de la chicas Mexicanas (como yo) •Que la gente se pelee por ver con quien se queda Finn •Que insulten a lo tonto (Como decir que pongan groserias hacia PF) •Que algunas personas solo quieran HDA por romance de Finn con Dp, marci, pf etc.. •Que pongan a Jake como alguien sin sentido, vamos sin el HDA seria aburrido. Que critiquen a PF como una desquisiada sin sentimientos sin siquiera conocerla .____. advierto me choca la gente que critica no solo por hacerte sentirte mal si no por que no tienen que hacer con su vida. Forever angel XD¡¡¡ HELP NO CONOSCO A CASI NADIE. NO SUBIRE + DIBUJOS POR QUE SIEMPRE HAY UN@ LIST@ QUE SE PASE Y LOS COPIE. thumb|Verdad?? thumb|tururu quien diria que esta tipasa es diseñadora de modas Pues mi nombre artistico es Mitz♥ ya que muchos me dicen haci FAMILY. '' Yo dibujo y escribo sobre hora de aventura fan de hora de aventura. Mi forma de dibujar o mi estilo que yo invente se llama estilo Mitz¡¡¡ ya que hago cosas diferentes. ''LOS ALIENS ME ENSEÑARON A DIBUJAR XD¡¡¡¡ Guapota, Si si lo soy XD¡¡¡ estoy bien linda, oh al menos es lo que dicen mis amigas y mi mami:) Desde muy pequeña dibujaba y expresaba todos mis sentimientos. Desde que empezo hora de aventura me fui mas y mas fanatica cada vez y de hay empece a dibujarlos necesito amigos jejeje ._____. ♥SUPER HIPER MEGA FAN DE LA PAREJA PF X FINN♥ (FLANN) Soy alguien a la que no le gustan que desperdicien su trabajo. Odio que insulten a la pareja finn x flame princess, si no les gusta bueno no digan nada yo nunca critico de los fans de otras parejas SEAN MODERADOS Y TENGAN RESPETO. YO INVENTE ESO DE QUE FLAME PRINCESS PODIA SER HUMANA Y SU FORMA HUMANA DE AHI SE BASA DECEPTION OF A PAST OK? NADIE ME QUIERA COPIAR ES IDEA 100% MIA ECHA DESDE HACE UFF DESDE QUE ELLA EMPEZO A APARECER EN LA SERIE Princess Dropet 1 (discusión) 01:28 8 nov 2012 (UTC)Yo Mitz, la cuenta porfis SUEÑOS : FRACES FAVORITAS •La cuenta porfis •Tu tranquilo yo nervioso •No le creas hermanitoo, haci le dijeron a mi hermana y ahora estoy lleno de sobrinos. Yo queria ser cartero, pero nooooooooo tu tiens cara de lechero. PAREJAS FAVORITAS •MI AMADO FINN X FLAME LOVE♥ •EL HERMOSO FIONNA X FLAME LOVE♥ •Fiolee •Finceline Personajes favoritos: Finn: Amo su forma de ser ya sea kmo sea Jake: Para mi es el que anima la fiesta PF: Me super identifico amo que sea pareja de finn es fabulosa :) Marceline: Su forma de ser y sus canciones jeje Creo k psss. No me gusta k haiga gente k se ponga de 12 cuando ya tiene kmo 20 ok? Soy muy loka pero prefiero eso a ser amargada para la gente soy una artista aunque no sea profecionalll Odio k le digan a Finn niña ok?? si nos les gusta HDA no critiquen ok? AUNQUE MIS DIBUJOS SE VEAN MEDIO RAROS YO LOS CREE NO COPIO OTROS DIBUJOS POR QUE EN PRIMERA ODIO ESO Y EN SEGUNDA ME GUSTA TOMAR MIS PROPIOS SUEÑOS. U.U No conosco a casi nadie grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr #____# Empeze este wiwi el 10.10.12 :) Quede traumada con The lich Princess Dropet 1 (discusión) 01:26 8 nov 2012 (UTC) Deception of a past Historia que cree a partir de Julio. PERSONAJES. •Finn •Jake •Flame princess •Marceline •Bonnibel (PB) •Condesa de Nocheosfera •Fogata •Fire King Mini trama: FP se vuelve humana debido a que se revela que su madre haci es, Ella y Finn viven fabulosas historias hasta el dia en que deben ir una fiesta y todo va patas abajo, hay problemas con Flame por desicion de ser humana o de fuego blablabla el chiste todo termina felizmente (tengo un comic pero no lo pondre) XD NO CRITIQUEN ES UNA HISTORIA QUE YO CREO QUE DARIA SOLUCION AL PROBLEMA DEL FUEGO OK? SUEÑOS :¨3 •Que por una vez en mi vida conosca cn estudios y a el equipo de hda •Crear mi propia serie animada •Ser la mejor en mis dibujos y que me vuelva famosa •Tener mi tablet de dibujo y abrir un devianart♥ •Que se produscan y salgan al aire los episodios inventados por mi que son: .Deception of a past ( 3 parts) .Frozen by love .Problems in those two dimensions. .Who is Finn? Personajes creados: Princess dropet: Hermana adoptiva de la princesa de agua, debera casarse con un rey para mantener su titulo y seguir de princesa a reina, finn y jake la salvan de su orrible futuro, luego historia Bufona magica (Condeza de la nocheosfera): Esta en mi foto de perfil y en mi comic :) es antagonista Modista Fogata: en mi comic es antagonista yoo: Me dibujo a mi misma thumb|right|300px|amo este video se identifica con migothumb|right|300px|je llevo obsesion x esta cancion x muxo jethumb|right|300px|je les dije amo las canciones as necesito amigosthumb|right|300px|la canto con emocion :)je yo y mi bipolaridad no es sierto CREACIONES: thumb|deception of a past prox la historia y el comic Deseption of a past (comic) NO COPIAR HISTORIA NI NOMBRE Mi horrible futuro (prox comic) Princess dropet FAN DE LA PAREJA PF X FINN HERMOSO :) thumb|yooo :) Cuanto tiempo haz estado aqui http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/9678/minutos2.gif http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/8187/minutos.gif http://img203.imageshack.us/img203/7194/da21.gif http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/188/segundos2.gif http://img574.imageshack.us/img574/2376/segundos.gif